Call of Effect: Part 2
by The3rdworldgamer
Summary: The next part of the story between Call of Duty MW2 Characters (And somehow Cod Zombie Characters) joining Commander Shepard on his mission to stop Saren.
1. Backstory (Price and Soap)

**Our hero's finally start their adventure to stop the tyrant's Saren and Makorov. Planning to bring back a race of sentient machines called the reapers. There first stop is to find Dr. Liara T'Soni. Daughter of Matriarch Benezia. In hopes that they will get any info on her mother. Meanwhile, Shepard decides to talk with the crew. His first stop is Price.**

Shepard finds Price looking out a window into the endless abyss of space. "_I've never thought about space. Other worlds. Alien races. All i've needed to think about is who, and how to kill. Then get back in time for tea._" Price says. He turns to face Shepard. "_It's not that i haven't dealt with anything 'dramatic' in my life. I've seen friends die. Cities bombed and burned. Even died at one point but bounced back from that. But traveling through time? Might as well wear a bow tie and fly around in a police box._" Price sits on a crate and tries to light a cigar.

"_How'd you end up in the military?_" Asks Shepard. "_I joined because i wanted to protect England from any other threat that would destroy it. Your simple patriotic story._" Says Price, as he finally lights the cigar. He takes a puff and blows smoke from his mouth. "_I was a Leftenant back then. Working under the command of captain MacMillian. He was a hard bastard but we grew close over the years._" says Price. As he takes another puff. "_What's a Leftentnant?_" Asks Shepard.

Price responds. "_It's another word for Lieutenant. It's origin, i have no idea. I think it had something to do with pissing off the French since it was there word._" Price takes yet another puff. "_Anyway, my first mission with MacMillian was an assassination of a terrorist named Imran Zakhaev. He was buying spent fuel rods from Russians in Chernobyl. His meeting place was an abandoned power-plant. So that's where we had to go._" says Price. Taking yet another puff. "_Who was Zakhaev?_" Asks Shepard. Price responds "_He was a Russian Arms dealer. Ultranationalist. And Terrorist. The usual._" "_How'd the mission go down?_" Asks Shepard. "_Wearing ghillie suits we snuck our way through enemy patrols guarding the outer territory. When found his meeting place we set up camp in an abandoned building across the plant. We waited three days until he showed up with the other Russians selling the rods. Then i set up a Barrett M82 sniper rifle, that that was so powerful it could blow your arm off._" responds Price. He then shapes his hands to look like he's holding the rifle.

"_I remember when i saw the bastard. I wanted to kill him right away. I could tell he had kill, murdered, and threatened his way to where he was now. But i waited until i had a perfect shot. It looked like he was arguing with the dealers. Maybe the rods where duds, i never knew. The wind had died down to a perfect speed and he was standing in a perfect position. Safety was off. I put my finger on the trigger, pulled, and..._" Price holds. "_And?..._" Asks Shepard.

"_I took his whole left arm off._" Price responds. "_Damn!_" Shepard says in amazement. "_The bullet curved when i fired and found it's way into his shoulder. When that happened all hell broke lose. Cars drove off. Soldiers ducking behind whatever they could find. and helicopters start looking for us. We took off as soon as we saw Zakhaev's body hit the ground. We fought our way to an extraction point until MacMillian got wounded. He twisted his ankle when running from a helicopter we shoot down, crashing right near us. I carried him until we got to the extraction point. I felt like a hundred years had passed and a thousand troops were hunting us. Finally we were rescued and brought to safety where we became hero's of Britain._" Price gloating. As finishing the cigar he light. "_Quite the story._" Shepard says. "_That's just one in a hundred stories i have from my life._" says Price. "_I'd better get going. But we should do this again._" says Shepard. "_Wouldn't mind that actually. Felt kinda good to tell you all that. Anyway, see you later._"

**Shepard walks away but stops to look at Price one more time. Shepard then goes to see Soap and Roach. Roach is at the bar drinking more alcohol. And Soap is writing in a journal. **

"_Ah, commander. I didn't hear you come in._" Says Soap. As he puts the book away. "_Sorry. Didn't mean to disrupt your writing._" Says Shepard. "_It's fine. It's not that important. Is there something you want?_" asks Soap. "_I just wanted to talk._" tells Shepard. "_Ah, you want to know me. See what makes me tick. Alright, i'll go with it. What do you want to know?_" says Soap, as he crosses his legs. "_How'd you get started in the military?_" Says Shepard. "_I was apart of 3rd battalion Parachute Regimen when i first started out. When the second Russian civil war began i was transferred to the S.A.S. to begin training. I was fresh off selection and was givin' the name 'FNG_" says Soap."_FNG?_" "_Fucking New Guy._" tells Soap

"_Anyway, During my first training session i met Gaz. He was second in command and one hellofva soldier. Patriotic as hell too. Bastard wore a British baseball cap, loved his g36c, and knew how to get shit done. He was a great guy." _Soap says, as he puts his head down._ "I guessing since he's not here he's... Dead?" _asks Shepard._ "Got a bullet in his head by a guy named Imran Zakhaev._" responds Soap. "_I'm sorry. Price told about Zakhaev._" says Shepard. "_So he told you how he toke his arm off, eh? Hehe. It's amazing what people survive. Price was the second guy i met in S.A.S. we had a training course in the shape of a ship. It was an upcoming mission. I still remember what Price said to me the first time we meet. "What the hell kind of name is Soap?"_" says Soap. "_What the hell kind of name is Soap?_" asks Shepard. Soap responds "_It's a call sign they gave me. As to how i got it, i've no idea. Maybe it was because i was as clean as soap, i really never knew. But i didn't care. so long as i wasn't called F.N.G._"

_"The mission i was training for was a "package pickup" from a Russian ship carrying a possible nuclear device. we infiltrated from the bow and made our way to the hold. Once we found the package. We found the writing was in Arabic. They were sending it to Al Asad. A Ultranationalist working as Zakhaev's foothold in Arab countries spreading lies and deceit in order to add more to his cause. Two Migs were headed out way, so i grabbed the manifest and made our way back outside. But the ship was hit but the Migs, and sinking fast. We ran as fast as we could all the way to the top. By the time we got there our transport was leaving without us. We all jumped as far as we could but i didn't jump far enough. I just managed to grab the ramp, but i started to slip off. Just as i was about the fall, there's Price grabbing my hand saying "Got you." and pulling me aboard."_

_"I'm guessing that's when your friendship with him started?_" asking Shepard. "_I suppose. When he pulled me aboard i hated the bastard. He could just show off how much of a hero he was for saving the F.N.G. But over time it just became a normal thing saving each other lives. So i guess your right._" says Soap. "_I gotta get going-_" Shepard looks at Roach still drinking. "_Are you sure he should be drinking after what happened?_" asking Shepard. Soap looks over at Roach. "_Roach. How many fingers am i holding up?_" asking Soap. As he has three fingers up. Roach pulls up his first finger. "_I think that's the wrong finger._" says Soap. Roach then switches his first to his middle finger. "_There you go. Yeah he's had to much._" Soap says. Shepard walks away.

**Shepard finds the holding cell with the four mystery men. The cell is an interrogation room that's empty with a one way mirror for Security to watch and two cameras.**

"_How's our crazy inmates?_" Asking Shepard to a security officer. The officer responds. "_Well the German keeps pretending to write on his hand. The American is pacing back and forth. The Japanese guy is meditating with his legs crossed. And the Russian keeps asking for-_" "_VODKA! I need Vodka! I'm dying in here!_" Nikolai interrupting the officer with his question. "_NIKOLAI! SHUT THE FUCK UP! You've been asking that question for 2 hours now! There not gonna give you any Vodka. Now SHUT UP!_" Tank yelling at Nikolai. "_A man can dream, can't he?_" Nikolai says. Then continues to pound and ask.


	2. Liara T'Soni

**We cut to Saren and Makarov tring to still fix this machine of importance.**

A scientist is typing on his omni-tool, turning on the machine. The machine seems to malfunction again with the scientist trying to turn it on again, seeming very worried. "_I thought you knew how to make this work?_" says Saren. "_Sir, what you gave us is more advanced then any other technology known to any civilization. What your asking us to do is simply impossible._" the scientist responding to Saren. "_The impossible is not what worries me. It is workers who doubt me when i say it is possible._" says Saren, looking angry at the scientist.

"_Saren, please. No person. ANYONE, can fix this machine. It is simply to advanced._" The scientist looking very worried for his safety. Saren pulls out a gun. "_Then there is no use for you._" Saren fires the gun, and the scientist lies dead. "_There is no point in this. We've been through 50 of the best scientists your money can buy. No one can fix this machine._" says Makarov. Walking from behind Saren with his hands behind his back. "_I am under the command of a sentient machine that's lived longer then any civilization known or unknown. If he can exists. So can this machine."_ Saren says to Makarov. "_Perhaps i can help with this debacle._" Says a mysterious voice. Saren and Makarov turn around with gun pointed at the strange man. "_How did you get in this facility?_" asking Saren. "_The same way he did._" The mystery man points to Makarov. "_Except i know how to control it._" both men look at each other with guns still pointed at him.

**We cut back to the Normandy. Shepard gets a team of Ashley, Wrex, Price, and Soap. And head into the Mako. A land vehicle for hard terrain (in case you forgot.) They land on the planet where Liara is on. And drop the Mako. They drive and fight waves of Geth. until they find the mine shaft where Liara is suppose to be. They make there way down and find the whole place crumbling and destroyed by the Geth. **

Shepard and team hear Liara asking for help. They make there way over and find her in a bubble. "_Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped. I need help._" Liara telling Shepard. "_Are you okay? What happened to you?_" asks Shepard. "_Listen. This thing i am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so i need you to get me out of it. All right?_" says Liara. "_And what if we don't?_" asks Price. "_If you don't? I'll be stuck in here. Probably die._" Liara responds.

"_Shepard, i don't trust her. She could be working for Saren._" says Price. "_Saren? I am not on his side. I'm not on anyone's side._" says Liara. "_The workers could have fought back and she ran from them into this thing. As soon as we free her She'll stab us in the back._" Price says to Shepard. "_Please. I'm not working for Saren. Perhaps i could help you in some way? Just please get me out of here._" begging Liara.

Shepard takes a moment to think. "_She Could help us with Benezia. We'll try and free you._" says Shepard. "_Benezia?... It's a Prothean barrier curtain. I knew it would keep me safe from the Geth. When i turned it on, i must have pressed something i wasn't suppose to. There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful. There is a Krogan with the Geth. Along with Humans trying different ways to get past the barrier._" says Liara. "_Don't worry, we'll get you out of there._" says Shepard.

**They leave Liara. And try to find a way around the barrier. When the get to the ground they look around to find anything useful. Back on the Normandy, Joker is fiddling with stuff and not really doing anything. An alarm is triggered and Joker looks at a screen showing the ship. Heat signatures start to appear from the cargo hold and forming fast.**

"_What the hell?_" Joker says, looking confused. "_Attention all crew! We have intruders coming from Cargo Bay. Repeat, Intruders have breached the Normandy._" Joker says over the speakers. Security starts running to the cargo bay. They find Spetsnaz preparing for them. The Russians start to fire at the guards, killing all of them. They start making there way to each floor on the ship. Two Spetsnaz make there way to the holding cells and see the four men.

One opens the door but is hit in the head by Tank waiting for them. Tank grabs the Spetsnaz as a human shield while the other tries to shoot but only hits his buddy. Tank grabs a pistol inbeded in the Rusians holster and fires back. Killing the second guy. "_Well, well, well. Looks like we're being the heroes of this little attack._" says Tank. "_Grab their weapons. We'll fight our way through them. Oorah._"

**We cut back to Shepard and his team still looking around a campsite. A noise is heard, and a portal appears. two Spetsnaz jump out the portal along with a juggernaut with a shield on and carrying a M240.**

"_Oh shit. JUGGERNAUT!_" Soap screams to everyone. As the Juggernaut starts to fire along with the other two Spetsnaz. They get to cover as quick as they can. Ashley tries to fire but nothing affects it. He fires at Ashley and her shields are already down. "_Crap. That thing is cutting through my shields like nothing._" Ashley says. The juggernaut is getting closer with the Spetsnaz and is not stopping the suppression.

**Back on the ship. Garrus and Ghost are fighting there way up top to the bow. It's gone dark and most likely taken over. When there cornered by Spetsnaz about to shoot. Tank and the gang show up just in time and saves them.**

Ghost points his gun at Tank. "_You wanna go over shooting us again? Or do you wanna save this ship?_" says Tank. Ghost slowly puts his gun down. "_Any one of you try anything. one bullet will be in each your skulls. Let's move._" says Ghost. They all make there way up top, where the crew members are all in a group sitting on the floor, with Spetsnaz guarding them. One of them spots Nikolai lazily in cover, and all hell breaks lose.

**Back with Shepard. The juggernaut is still getting closer. It stops to reload. The others fire but it still has no effect.**

"_Aw the hell with it._" says Wrex. He drops his gun and charges at the juggernaut and tackles him to the ground. The others take the change to kill the two Spetsnaz. Wrex rips of the juggernauts helmet and repeatedly punches him in the face until its head is mush. "_What?_" asks Wrex. Everyone looks a little shocked about what he did. "_Don't we have an Asari to save?_" asks Wrex again. Shepard snaps out of it and continues to look around.

**They use a Mining Laser cut a hole underneath the barrier. and find an elevator behind the barrier.**

Liara see's them behind her. "_How... How did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way to get past the barrier._" asks Liara. "T_hat's not important. Right now we need to get out before more of Saren's men find us._" tells Shepard. "_Yes. Your right. That button over there should shut down this containment field._" says Liara. Shepard presses the button. "_Now how the hell do we get outta here?_" says Soap.

"_There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, i think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here, come on!_" says Liara. They follow her all the way to the elevator. "_I- I still cannot believe all this. Why would the Geth come after me? And why are you all suspicious of me?_" asks Liara. "_Your mother is involved with Saren. You can see why were a little on edge._" says Price. "_Benezia? I haven't talked to her in years. I would never have a part in anything like this._" says Liara.

"_Your an expert on Protheans. He could use you to find this conduit he's after._" says Soap. "_The conduit? I don't know-_" Liara is cut off by the ground shaking. "_What the hell was that?_" Ashley says looking around. "_These ruins aren't stable. Something must have triggered a seismic event. We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in!_" says Liara activating the elevator. "_Joker! Get the Normandy ready and lock in on my position!" _Shepard trying to contact Joker but gets no response._ "Joker? Are you there?_" Shepard tries again, but gets no answer. "_Something's wrong with the Normandy we have to get up top fast!_" Shepard telling everyone.

The elevator moves, and they get up top. But a Krogan, Geth, and Spetsnaz are waiting for them. "_Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun._" says the Krogan. "_Do you not realize the cave in about to happen?_" says Soap. "_I do. The atmosphere is perfect for this kinda thing._" says the Krogan. "_I do not wish to die here because of your foolishness. Grab the girl and let us leave._" says a Spetsnaz. "_You humans have no sense in fun. This is the kind of thing i live for._" say the krogan, again. "_Your insanity will get us killed. Spare the Asari if you can. The rest can die._" A Spetsnaz telling the others.

A fight breaks out, and Shepard gets to cover. A few of the enemy soldiers die or get injured from falling rocks. While the others a picked off one by one by Shepard and gang. Eventually they all lie dead, as the cave starts to collapse. They run as fast as they can while the platform gets more and more unstable with every bolder fallen from the ceiling. They make it to the shaft and then outside, still no Normandy to be seen. But then it fly's in over the hills just in time. "_Sorry we're late commander. We had a little problem._"


	3. Backstory (Ghost)

**Shepard and the crew are back on the Normandy safe but worried. With two dead groups of Spetsnaz on the ship and back at the mine, what else could happen? **

Shepard and crew are in the meeting room with Liara about to question her. "_T__oo close, Commander. Ten more seconds and would've been swimming in molten sulphur. Where still having teams check out the cargo we have in the bay, but there's no signs of humans or weapons we don't have being in any of the crates._" says Joker over the telecom. "_This is insane! How the hell are Russians appearing out of thin air!?_" says Ashley angry and worried. "_Do you think they got here through the portals Price and his team got here?_" asks Kaiden. "_It's possible, but from the equipment and footage received from the cameras. They looked like they were ready for a boarding attack._" tells Shepard.

_"I'm more curious on the type of ammo they were using. It's not the kind we use or what they've been using ever since they got here. I'll have a look at it when were done._" says Soap. "_Are we sure this ship will not be boarded again? I could happen again at any time."_ says Tali._ "Were not sure. I did notice a drop in our shields when i got close to the volcano. So that could have been it. But it's impossible for them to locate us with the stealth systems on, and they would need precise timing to get on board at that time._" tells Joker. "_Keep looking Joker. We've gotta find something._" says Shepard. "_What do you think were doing?_" remarks Joker.

"_How are you all so calm? Your ship was attacked and we almost died back in the mine._" says Liara worried. "_It comes with job. Don't worry, you'll get used to. And if they do attack again, the rest of us will be here to stop them._" Shepard reassuring Liara. "_Goddess, i hope i don't. This life style is just not for me._" Liara says being a bit calmer now. "_Back to the question at hand. Why is Saren interested in you? Do you know something about the conduit._" asks Kaiden. "_Only that it is somehow connected to the prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them._" says Liara. "_I've got my own theory about why the protheans disappeared._" responds Shepard.

"_With all due respect, Commander, i have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The protheans left remarkably little behind. It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them._" says Liara. "_If the protheans weren't the first, then who was?_" asks Shepard.

"_I don't know. There is barley any evidence on the protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But i know i am right! The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. yet even they climbed to the top of those who came before. Their greatest achievements - the mass relays and the citadel - are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why._" Liara finishes, and most of the crew look disinterested. "_They were wiped out by a race sentient machines. The reapers._" Says Shepard, who looks like the only one really listening.

"_The- The reapers? But i have never heard of- How do you know this? What evidence do you have?_" Liara says, confused. "_There was a damaged prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain, i'm still trying to sort out what it all means._" Says Shepard. "_Visioans? Yes... That makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon- even a badly damaged one- is worth almost any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with prorthean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear. I am amazed that you were able to make sense of it all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander._" Liara says, with amazement and excitement.

"_Is there a point to all this? Or can we get back to the important business of stopping Saren and Makorov?_" Price interrupts, sounding annoyed. "_I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, i do not have any information that could help you find the conduit, or Saren, or... I'm sorry, but i've not heard about this 'Makorov._'" Liara sounds confused on who Makorov is. "_Makorov is a Russian terrorist, probably using Saren to get what he wants._" Price responds to Liara.

"_I have not heard anything on the galactic news on him. Maybe the council wishes to keep him a secret?_" Liara wonders. "_Whatever the matter is. We still need to stop them both before they reach the conduit. I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But i think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along._" Says Shepard. "_Thank you, Commander. Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer then here on your ship. And my knowledge of the protheans might be useful later on._" says Liara, with relief.

"_So were letting anyone on this ship? Might as well bring some hookers on board and have a party._" Ghost says with annoyed voice. "_Were letting her on. Period. She could help us with Saren and Makorov. You don't like it? Then get off on the next planet._" Shepard starts to get angry with Ghost. "_I don't want to be on another planet. I just want to be on earth- My earth._" Ghost responds ready to hit Shepard. "_Ghost! Restrain yourself. Were stuck here until we find a way back. So i suggest that you get used to seeing aliens._" Soap pushes Ghost away from Shepard. Then Ghost leaves angry. "_Don't mind him, Commander. Were still just a bit star stuttered by all this._" says Soap. "_Wait... What do you mean?_" Liara asks.

"_Were not from this time. Somehow Me, Ghost, Roach, and Soap went from 2016. To 2183. without even blinking an eye." says Price. "Your time travelers? I suppose because of your clothing, but thats a lot to take in._" Liara says surprised but a little doubtful. "_You don't have to believe us. All i need to know is weather or not you'll be useful._" says Price. "_I promise to not be a burden on all of you. Thank you again, Commander. I am very gratef- Whoa. I am afraid i am feeling a bit light-headed._" Liara stumbles a bit.

"_When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you._" Says Kaiden. "_It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the protheans true fate. I need some time to process all this. Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me that change to think things over. Are we finished, Commander?"_ asks Liara. "_We can talk again after you've seen the doctor. The rest of you... Dismissed!_" Shepard orders.

**Ghost is in room, standing around still angry of what happened between him and Soap. Then Soap walks in the room quickly with an unpleased look on his face.**

"_Sir-_" Ghost tries to say something to Soap but is cut off. "_Shut it. I've had to deal with your complaints the second we got on this ship. This ends now._" Soap angrily starts to raise his voice. "_Sir!-_" Ghosts gets cut off again. "_No more! If i get anything else from you. I'll make sure to leave on the next planet we land on. You think your the only one having problems with this? I'm trying my best not to have a mental breakdown and not kill everyone on this ship. Our mission right now is to kill Makorov, and find a way back to our time. I don't want to keep having this conversation with you like a little kid. If your gonna act like one, do it somewhere else because i will not have it, especially from a great soldier like you. So either give up, or shut up!_" Soap yells as hard as he can at Ghost.

Soap calms down, and Ghost looks Disgruntled but seems to understand Soaps anger. "_Okay. I'll stop._" Ghost reply's. "_Good. Me and Price are gonna look at the weapons from the Russians. You can start to get along with the crew. And Roach-_" Soap looks to Roach. "_Don't even dare start drinking again. You've been getting drunk since we were on the Citadel. You go near it again, i'm gonna hide or break every bottle on here._" Soap leaves. Roach and Ghost look at each other, then leave the room. Ghost decides to visit the cargo bay to explore the ship some more. When he gets down there, he see's Wrex leaning against a wall, and Ashley checking her gun.

Ghost starts looking at the Mako. "_What the hell is this thing?_" asks Ghost to anyone. "_It's called a Mako. We use it to land on uninhabitable planets to explore._" Yells Ashley from the other side of the room. "_Huh..._" Ghost walks over to Ashley. "_So why'd you join the navy?_" Asks Ghost. "_My father was in the military. So was his. All the men in my family has joined the military at some point. I'm the first women in ages to join._" Ashley responds, irritated. "_Hm... Any brothers or Sisters?_" Ghost asks, again. "_Three sisters- Look are you gonna keep asking me questions? Or can i finish my work?_" Ashley angrily says.

"S_orry... It's been awhile since i talked to someone outside my squad._" Ghost responds. "_What? No family?_" Ashley calms a bit, but not enough. "_Yep..._" Ghost looks down, in heavy thought. Ashley notices. "_Sorry. I'll get outta your hair._" Ghost starts to walk away. "_Wait!_" Ashley stops him. she has a worried look on her face. "_I know what it's like to lose a family member. My old man died a year ago._" Ashley says, trying to comfort Ghost.

"_Was your old man assassinated by your old squad mates, trying to kill you?_" Ghost says with a plain voice. "_What happened?... If you don't mind?_" Ashley asks, with a little shock in her voice. "_My family was a disaster before i was born. My dad was a drug abuser, and my mom never had the nerve to stand up to him. Not to mention a few years later my brother almost died from an overdose." _Ghost takes a moment to think.

"Once_ i was old enough. I joined the British army, to prove i was better then my father. A few missions in my carrier. I was sent with others to kill a Mexican drug lord. Of course, it went wrong. We were either killed our tortured, brutally._" Ashley has a look at Ghost, looking to ask a question. She doesn't, thinking she would be better off. "_I was cut, beat up, brainwashed, and to end it all, buried alive... With a rotting corpse of one of my men._" Ghost takes another moment to think.

"I_ broke off his jaw and used it to break the planks of the coffin. Then i dug my way out. I managed to return to England, but i started having nightmares and recurring visions of my mission. I had to have psychiatry visits to make sure i didn't breakdown and start killing people. But i managed to overcome my insanity. For the most part, i still had the short fuse._" Ashley has a little grin from Ghost saying that, since he did say she was a man-child play a game when they first met.

"_When i saw my family again. It had gotten worse. My mother was beaten so hard that she couldn't leave the house without someone calling the police. I had enough of my father. I track him down to a bar playing heavy metal. He was drunk off his ass listening to music that would make your ears go inside out. I took him outside and beat the shite out him. Making sure he got the message that if he came back to that house. His body would never be found. And sure enough, he never came back. I had finally fix my family, my mother was happy in the first time i've ever seen her, my brother had finally kick his drug habit, and got marry to wonderful girl, even had a child._" Ghost takes another moment. This one longer then the last.

Ashley couldn't tell what his face looked like, since he always kept the mask on at all time. But she could feel Ghosts sadness for what ever happened. "_A few comrades i knew turned traitor to the drug lord i went after. He wanted me gone so i couldn't come back and finish it. So he had them killed my entire family, i found my brother drowning in his own blood while his baby boy was stabbed to death. His wife killed and most likely raped. Thats what finally pushed over the edge. I killed everyone involved with the killings and went after the drug lord. Once i found him, he was begging for his life offering me as much as he could give. I put one single bullet in his brain without even flinching. It was the least i could've givin' the bastard, he deserved much worse, Much... WORSE. I burned down his mansion, and let the flame's color engulf the sky. I was picked up by a man named General Shepard, recruiting for the 141. I joined, what else was their for me?_" Ghost finishes and looks down on the ground. In heavy thought once again. This time more in trance.

"_I'm sorry for what happened to you..._" Ashley says, trying to comfort Ghost. "_Why do you never take off the mask?_" Ashley asks. "_When i was younger. My brother would scare me with a ghost mask in the middle of the night. When i started out, i wanted to project that fear into my enemies. To show there are things in the dark to be scared of. Thats why i never take it off._" Ghost sits on the work bench to think. Ashley puts her hand on his shoulder. He feels a bit of comfort.

**Author's note: I've finally finished this dammed chapter after a month or two of hiatus. Hopefully i can get another out but i make no promises. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	4. More Mystery

**Shepard goes to find Soap and Price in the mess hall, looking over the weapons the Russian's used. Soap looks up to see Shepard.**

"_Ah, Commander. Didn't see you._" Soap says looking back down to examine a bullet. "_So. Why are these weapons so important?_" Shepard asks, crossing his arms. "Well_ for starters. Take a look at this._" Soap lifts up an AK-47 bullet. The body is a gold color, and the top is bronze with the tip being silver. "_Now look at this._" Soap then pulls up another bullet. This time much more alien looking. The body is green with tiny streams of Blue running through it, and the top is glowing neon bright red, looking to explode.

"_What the hell is that?_" Shepard asks. "_I have no idea. This bullet is not from our time or yours by the look on your face. The ammunition is modified to be more powerful then the weapons your using right now. The glowing part seems to be like incendiary ammo. Once you've fired, the bullet will cause fire and extreme damage to the body. The tiny little dots of blue running down the body seems to be a coolant to make sure the bullet doesn't destroy itself. Even the guns have this coolant system, so when the bullet comes out the barrel won't melt. As soon as you pull the trigger, any heat inside gets cooled off _"

Soap flips the bullet backwards, showing a little button on the back. "_This little button right here. If you push it, the coolant leaks out from behind and bullet will catch on fire, melting itself. Upon further examination the coolant system in the gun drains the coolant from the bullet, we figured out that the coolant is drained into the butt of the gun, so that's how the gun is kept cool. The firing mechanism grabs the bullet, __hits the button, then __drains the coolant as fast as it can. its like firing this old normal bullet, the gunpowder within ignites and sends the bullet through barrel. Once the moded version is fired, it heats up so fast, its pops the bullet out like confetti from a paper popper. But the question is, how is the bullet hot?"  
_

Soap rubs his finger across the bullet. "_Its warm, but whats making it warm? In fact how is the coolant working? Its infinitely looping through the bullet, making sure it doesn't overheat. But whats keeping it cold?"_ Soap has a very confused face, trying to understand how the bullet and the coolant stay the way they are. "_It could be geth designed. Maybe they found a way to make weapons this way?_" Says Shepard, with a confused look too.

"_Unlikely.__ The geth use the same weapons as you. Why modify a 160 year old gun, when you could just give the Russians the same thing as you? And why give someone more power to ultimately betray you in the end_" Price finally speaks. "_Then why not mod their weapons?_" Shepard asks. "_We don't know. It could be possible that these mods can't work with your weapons. But yet, some_ how_ these mods work with ours. The AK's are not the only ones with this. That Juggernaut's gun had the same thing. Even the pistols._" Soap says. "_Commander. Were coming up on Noveria. Thought you might want to know._" Joker is heard over the speaker. "_Alright, thanks. You'll have to investigate later. I want you two with me._"

Shepard asks. "_Sorry, commander. I was hoping Ghost and Roach would join you for this._" Soap stands up, with Shepard curious. _"Look, i know Ghost has made some stupid decisions since we got here. But i don't think him being on this ship will help him calm down. I understand if you say no. But i think he just needs to see more of this future._" Shepard has a moment to think it through. _"Alright, fine. I'll bring them both._" Soap has a feeling of relief. "_Thanks, Shepard. If Ghost gets out of line. Let me know._" Soap sits back down and looks at the bullet again.

**Before Shepard meets Joker. He decides to take a visit to the ingratiation room. Where the crazy zombie team is being kept,** **again.**

"_WE SAVED THIS SHIP! Without us you'd all be dead!"_ Tank screams at the security guards. _"I'm guessing these guys are causing trouble?_" Shepard asks. "_Not really. Their, more or less, getting annoying. They've all gone back to doing what they did before except for the American who's demanding that we let them out, because they helped save the ship. While that may be true, these guys are still dangerously unstable._" "_You mind if i talk to them?_" "_Be my guest, Commander. For warning. They keep talking about 'zombies'"_

Shepard reaches over to the microphone to speak. "_Who's the leader of your group?_" Shepard asks. Tank walks up to the glass. "_That would be me."_ Tank says. "_Tank, right?_" "_Yes sir. Zombie killer extraordinaire._" Tank has a little smirk on his face. "_Zombies have never existed. Only on vids._" "_Yes, but i told you both that we may be from another dimension. One where zombies never- Did you say 'vid?" _Richtofen interrupts Tank, before getting confused on the word 'vid' "_Don't listen to him he mostly spurs out stupid shit._" Tank pushes Richtofen to the side. "_Its probably not the strangest thing i've heard all week._" "_5 minutes, commander._" Joker over the speakers.

"_I should go._" Shepard starts to leave, but. _"Wait!_" Tank stops Shepard. "_Look, i know we seem insane to you. But we can help. If we waned to kill you all. Why didn't we when the ship was boarded?_" Shepard knows that they could have killed Ghost and Garrus when they met. "_How good are you all at fighting?_" "_Damn near perfect"_ Shepard has a moment to think. "_Alright. Open the door." "But, commander-"_ the guard tries to intervene. "_If they try anything, shoot them on site._" The guard nods and opens the door. All four men slowly move out the room. "_Is there a place i can use to work on my machine?_" Richtofen asks. "_You can use the cargo hold. But be warned. Ashley Williams will be watching you. As will the rest of the crew._"

"_We promise that, sooome of us will behave."_ Tank looks at Nikolai and Richtofen. "_Welcome aboard. For now."_ Shepard gives a menacing look to all four men. Then walks away to meet Joker.


	5. Noveria

**Shepard finally meets Joker in the cockpit. Getting ready to land on Noveria.**

"_Approach control, this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth._" Joker requesting to Noveria control. "_Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business._" Noveria reply's. "_Citadel business. We've got a council spectre aboard._" There's no reply for a couple of seconds. "_Landing access granted, Normandy. Be advised: we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded._" The Normandy enters the planet's atmosphere, and lands in a hanger waiting for them.

_"What a fun bunch. I think i'll take my next leave here._" Joker says to Shepard. Ghost and Roach meet Wrex and Liara in the air lock waiting for Shepard. Just as they leave. "_Hold it!_" Everyone turns to see Soap running with two of the moded AK's. "_Sir?_" Ghost asks. _"Here._" Soap holds out the AK's _"I figured since we're running low on ammo. You two should take these._" They take the Ak's. "_Thank you, sir."_ Soap nods, and walks away.

Shepard finally shows up in his armor. They walk out to the freezing hanger. As a snow storm is brewing outside. They walk to the front of the hanger to find three security guards waiting for them. _"That's far enough._" The woman in front says. "_We're not here to cause problems._" Shepard reply's, holding his hands up. _"This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials._"

"_I'm a spectre. My name is Shepard._" "_Load of horsecrap, ma'am._" The woman next to her reply's. "_We will need to confirm that. Also, i must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria. Sargent Stirling, secure their weapons._" The woman on the right walks up. Shepard and crew pulled out their guns and point at the guards. "_Don't try it._" Wrex says, ready to pulled the trigger. "_Stand down. Their house, their rules._" Shepard puts down his gun.

"_Don't come crying to me when they slice your gut open._" Wrex keeps his gun up, mainly pointing at the guard in front. "_Captain Matsuo! Stand down._" A woman over the speakers stop the guards from taking a step closer. "_We confirmed their identity. Spectres are authorized to carry weapons here, captain._" Everyone finally puts their weapons down. "_You may proceed, spectre. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational. Parasini-san will meet you upstairs._" "_Behave yourself._" The other woman says.

**The guards scatter to their normal posts, and Shepard walks through the door to a lobby. He walks up some stairs to find a woman in a red dress waiting for him behind a counter. **

"_I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administer Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay._" "_I appreciate your help._" Shepard says, in a kind voice. "_You're welcome. You understand our security chief was only doing her job. One of my duties is orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?_" Shepard looks back to find a few more security guards walking in. The room has now six. "_Pretty heavy security for such a small port._" says Shepard. "_The exclusive board does everything in its power to protect the privacy of our client corporations._" Gianna puts her hands behind her back. "_I can't have my investigation hampered._" "_Tread lightly. The board can bury you in litigation. You'd need an asari lawyer to see the case through._"

"_Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?_" Shepard asks, realizing that he was sidetracked. "_Unusual? An asari matriarch passed through here a few days ago. Lady Benezia._" "_Benezia?- She is here?_" Liara interrupts with a shock face. Ghost looks over, suspicious of Liara. "_Can i speak to her?_" Shepard asks. "_Benezia left for peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there._" "_Could you tell me how to get there?_" Shepard asks. "_You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port._" "_Where can i find the Administrator?_" "_His office is on the main level. Left at the top of the elevator._" Gianna points to where the elevator is. "_Understood. Can we go in now?_" "_Of course. If you need any help, you can ask me at the administrators office._" Gianna leaves and walks behind a wall she came in through.

"_She is here. I can't believe it._" Liara says, still in shock. "_I imagine you want to talk with me, Shepard. About my mother._" Shepard turns to face Liara mid-sentence. "_No, i don't. I trust you, Liara. You may not be military, but you're part of my crew._" Shepard puts his hand on Liara shoulder to comfort her. While Ghost is still looking at Liara, like he doesn't trust her. "_Thank you, Shepard. That means a great deal to to me._" Liara says, in comfort.

**They all walk to the elevator, and reach the main level. Shepard looks out the giant glass window and see's the storm outside is getting worse. Before Shepard walks any further, Ghost stops him by putting his hand on his shoulder and turning him around.**

"_Shepard. Don't let her go._" Ghost says. Shepard is curious on why. "_I know you think she can handle it, but don't. As soon as she see's her mother, she'll do something extreme. She's emotionally unstable._" "_I understand your concern. But like i said, i trust her. I know she can get the job done._" Shepard says. "_But we need someone who won't breakdown during a fight we may, no, 'will' have with her mother. We should bring Ashley with us, she knows how to get the job done and unlike Liara, she is an actual soldier, who's been in battle._"

"_If you think Liara can't handle herself in a fight, fine. But she deserves to see her mother and get an explanation for why she is doing this._" Shepard says, asserting himself. "_By having her fight her only parent?_" Ghost asks, now asserting himself. "_We don't know if we are going to have to fight her. We may be able to convince her to come with us._" "_Its obvious she won't come quietly, Shepard. She'll kill herself before being taken by us. If you think Liara won't betray us? Fine. But i warn you, Shepard. Something's gonna happen between them._" Ghost backs down from Shepard. "_It won't. I'll make sure of that._" Shepard points to himself, then joins with the others waiting for him and Ghost.


	6. Administrator Anoleis

**After a little exploring of the outpost, Shepard heads to Anoleis's office. Once he gets there, he see's the woman, Gianna, typing on her computer. She gets up to greet them.**

"_How can i help you?_" Gianna asks. "_I'd like to speak to Anoleis." "One moment please. Mr. Anoleis?_" She uses her computer to contact him. "_Yes, what? What!_" Anoleis sounds angry and annoying from this disturbance. "_Commander Shepard is asking to see you, sir._" "_Right, fine. Come in._" Shepard walks behind a walk and enters through a door, seeing Anoleis typing on his computer. Being guarded by two flying drones.

"_You will excuse me if i don't stand up._ _I have no time to entertain refugees from that urban blight called Earth._" insulting Shepard. "_I'm here as a spectre, not a human. Keep that in mind._" "_Believe me, that is foremost in my mind._" Anoleis starts giving Shepard a mean look. "_This greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the executive board. Businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of galactic law._"

"_I'm conducting an investigation. It's a matter of galactic security._" "_Yes, isn't everything? I will not allow you to harass our clients. This world is private property._" Ghost walks up a little with his fist balled up, before a drone starts looking at him. He notices, then stops. "_Do you do business with Saren?_" "_Agent Saren? One of our spectre compatriots? He is a major investor in Binary Helix corporation, which is one of Noveria's backers._" "_Is Binary Helix developing weapons for him?_" "_Actually, a__n unknown client has recently supplied a new kind of weapon mod for him. But i payed no mind to it. What our clients do is their business._"

Ghost realizes that this "Unknown Client" is one making the moded weapons for Makorov. "_I've heard an asari Matriarch is here. Benezia?_" "_She arrived a few days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She is up at peak 15._" "_What brought her up here?_" "_If i knew, i wouldn't be at liberty to say. She came here as Agent Saren's executor. She is here on business for Binary Helix. There were issues at Peak 15 that required Saren's attention." _

"_What can you tell me about her cargo?_" "_Large, heavy, and sealed. It passed weapons screening. Beyond that it is not our concern._" "_What did you mean by 'personal escort?" _"_The phrase is self-explanatory. Bodyguards attending to the safety of her person. Half were asari commandos, other half were humans._" Ghost walks up in front of Shepard, and puts his hands on Anoleis's desk.

The drones make a noise, and have their guns pointed to him. "_What did they look like? The humans- What where they wearing?_" Ghost asks. "_They were wearing snow gear. And their weapons i did not recognize. Now if you will please move away? I do not wish to get human blood and diseases over my desk._" Ghost notices the drones, and backs away.

"_You let asari who can kill you with their brains run around, but give us flak about guns?_" Wrex says. "_They followed all our regulations, i had no reason to forbid lady Benezia from taking them._" Wrex looks disgruntled from that comment. "_I'd like to see her immediately._" Shepard asks. "_I afraid that you cannot. Peak 15 is a private facility in the Skadi mountains. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area. Shuttles are grounded, and surface access has been cut off._" Ghost tries to walk up again. But Shepard blocks him with his arm, trying to not get Ghost killed. "_I have no more questions at this time._" "_Good. I received a dozen urgent messages while you dithered about._"

**Anoleis goes back to typing on the computer, and the drones resign to their normal positions. Shepard walks out and past Gianna's desk before she asks Shepard a question, stopping him in his tracks.**

"_You've never worked in the corporate world, have you, Commander?_" She stands up, and Shepard turns to see her. "Y_ou can't bludgeon through bureaucracy_." "_So it would seem. I need an alternative._" Gianna looks around the room, and whispers, "_Talk to Lorik Qui'in. You should be able to find him at the hotel bar. Can't say more. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis._" Shepard understands, "_Talk to you later."_ And walks away.

**Meanwhile...**

At an unknown location, three scientists are working with Omni-Tools and a giant computer. Looking out a giant window. "_I think were ready, Mr. Saren._" One says. Saren appears out of the shadows. "_Start it._" The scientist all starting working on the computer. After a minute, an electric noise is heard. Its the same one as before but this time its starts getting louder, and last longer then before.

Eventually the room starts to get brighter and warning signals start to appear on the computer screen. "_Sir! The machine is overloading. If we don't stop it now the whole base could be destroyed. We must shut it down! _" The scientist moves his hand over to a button, not before Saren pulls out his gun and points it to the scientists head. "_If you stop this machine, you will end up like the rest. Keep pushing it._" He moves away from the button and keeps working. The room is getting brighter and brighter, and the sound is louder and louder.

Just as it looks to be at its peaking point. The lights explode, and the room goes dark. Dim lights turn on. "_Power levels at __maximum. Critical overload. Resorting to backup generators._" An announcer is heard over the speakers. After a few minutes, backup lights turn on along with the computer. "_Power levels stable. Return to your usual duties._" The announcer says.

"_Turn it back on._" Saren says. Unaffected by the whole thing. "_Sir, the machine almost killed us all. If we turn it back on, who knows what will happen. We can't continue, i'm so-"_ As the scientist is about to turn around, Saren pulls out his gun and fires. Blood sprays all over the window and computer. The body falls sideways on the floor, with a puddle of blood starting to surrounding the head. "_Anyone else?_" The other two shake their heads. "_Then start. It. Again._" Saren in a threatening voice, pointing the gun at both.

They start working again. This time avoiding the blood on the ground and computer. The electric noise is heard, but lasts much shorter and turns into a stable noise. Saren smiles. "_The machine appears to be working, Mr. Saren._" "_Good. Start the __experiments._" The two scientists nod, then leave. One almost slips in the puddle of blood.

As they exit, the mystery man walks in. "_Ah. I see the machine is working._" He says. "_It appears. But how do you know it will work?_" "_Trust me. I wouldn't have come here if i didn't think it would._" "_I doubt you came here for my services. What are you planning?_" The mystery man walks up to Saren, looking out the window with his hands behind his back, they don't look at each other, but instead look at the machine.

"_I work for someone with immense power. And she goes from one place to another looking for 'power' let's say. I'm a scout who looks for these places ready for the taking. I felt bad for this world so i decided to give you a chance of surviving."_ "_Could this boss of yours defeat the reapers?_" There's a moment of silence. "_They wouldn't even make a scratch on her._" "_And Makorov?_" "_Just another i'm trying to save. its complicated but, I had to trick her in order to bring him here._" Saren takes a moment to think "_And if i refuse this 'help?'..._" "_You'll burn with the rest._"

Saren feels nothing. "_Warning! Intruders in the facility. I repeat. Intruders have entered the facility!" _The room's emergency lights come on. Saren looks around the room, then leaves in a hurry. The mystery man just stays put, looking out the window still, as a smile appears on his face._  
_


	7. Lorik Qui'in

**Shepard and gang finds the hotel bar. Music plays in the background but the majority of people are sitting, drinking alcohol. One person is alone, sitting back and relaxing. Shepard walks up to him.**

"_Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink. What can i do for you?_" The relaxed man asks. "_Are you Lorik Qui'in? I've heard you might be able to help me._" Shepard says. Qui'in bends down, putting his hand on his leg, and his arm on the other. "_You are the spectre that just arrived, are you not? What could an old turian like me possibly help you with?_" "_I'm trying to find a way into the garage. I have places to go._"

"_You need a pass. How fortuitous. I'm the manager of the local synthetic insights. For the moment, at least. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption. The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents._"

"_I sense a connection there._"

"_Indeed. I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it. I suspect your goal lies outside this port. Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander. If you recover the evidence from my office, i will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of_ _credits._"

"_You have a plan?_"

"_I do. However, there is one other- what is that charming human expression? 'Fly in the lotion?'_ _Violence against Mr. Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices. He is paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside_ _payment_"

"_I'll focus on trying to get your evidence. If i'm lucky, i won't have to fight anyone._"

"_Excellent. Here is my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator._" Qui'in hands Shepard the pass. "_The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto-execute. Oh and do try to keep blood stains off the carpets, will you?_" Shepard ignores that, and walks off.

**They head up to the office elevator and activate it. While waiting, the speaker on the elevator starts to make static noise. Its faint but the can just hear it. **

"_Did you hear_ _that?_" Ghost asks. "_Yeah. Its probably nothing._" Shepard says. "_It sounded... Off. I know its static, but it just had something unusual._" Liara says.

**They reach the offices, but are greeted by guards.**

"_Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed._" One of the guards say. One on the side pulls out his gun. "_Lorik Qui'in gave me a pass in._"

"_Qui'in? Are you working for him? He's under investigation._"

"_Anoleis is paying you to shake this place down. Does Captain Matsuo know you're here?_"

"_Hey, i'm not the one who wants Qui'in. Anoleis has a varren up his ass about this guy.__ How about this? You pretend you didn't see us, we'll pretend we didn't see you._" The guards walk off in a hurry. Ghost looks a little surprised. "_Nice one._" "_Thanks. Let's get going._"

**They make there way to Qui'in's office, but guards start to fire upon them. They take action, of course, and fire back. Once there halfway to the office. The girl from when they first got here, the one wanting to shoot them, is waiting.**

"_I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard." _She says.

"_You have me at a disadvantage, Miss...?_"

"_Oh, now you're going to show some respect? I'm Sargent Kaira Stirling, Elanus Risk Control Services. Anoleis would throw you off world for what you did here. I won't. You know what we did to cop killers on my planet?_

"_You're breaking the law for bribe money. You know what we do to dirty cops on my world?_" Wrex butts in.

"_I didn't want to fight them. They fired first._" Shepard says.

"_I don't ca-__ AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ She and her guards scream in pain. Holding there heads, trying to stop the pain. They're eyes role back and their noses start to bleed. They stop screaming, and stand there like lifeless corpses. Then they start to twitch, it gets more and more intense with every second. Shepard stands back with fear of what will happen next. Then their skin starts to boil, and gets darker and darker, with blood almost being vomited out of their mouths. They stop. Heavy breathing is heard. Kaira's head is down, with her hair almost gray and falling out.

"_Kaira?..._" Shepard asks in a concerned voice. For a few moments there's no reply. Then, out of nowhere... "_YAAAAAAAAAA!" _She screams in a demotic voice. Her eyes are glowing yellow. She runs toward Shepard. He pulls out his pistol, and shoots her in the head. She falls face down. The others are eliminated by Wrex and Roach who fired first. Roach hits the head, exploding it with the moded gun, while Wrex uses his shotgun, firing in the chest that create chunks of body parts.

"_What the hell was that?_" Wrex asks. "_They... They looked possessed. Like something was controlling_ _them_." Liara says. "_We can't help them now. We'll figure it out later, but now we get Qui'in evidence._" Shepard says. Still in a shock.

**They find Qui'ins' computer and get the evidence. Once their back at the elevator and reach the bottom floor, they find Gianna waiting for them.**

"_Commander. There've been reports of noise from the Synthetic Insights office. Would you know anything about it?_" She asks. "_It's probably Anoleis' thungs tearing the place apart._" Shepard trying to act natural after what happened. "_Smartass, hm? That's fine. I can work with that. Meet me at the hotel for a drink, before you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting._" She walks away.

**Meanwhile, on the Normandy. Richtofen is working on his machine at Ashley's workbench.**

"_Hey. You mind getting off? I need to work on Tali's pistol. She says its not working right, i think it needs to be cleaned._" She asks forcefully asks him.

"_You have no patience, girl. I'm doing this in the name of science._" He stops looking down and looks up at Ashley. "_What i am doing is beyond you're comprehension. It's so important that the fate of hundreds lie on me and this machine in my universe._"

"_Don't all scientists say that? What makes you so special anyway?_" She starts to get inpatient with Richtofen.

"_Nothing. At least for now._" He whispers the last part.

"_I thought so. Its people like you who screw everything up for the rest of-"__  
_

"_Look, if your going to go into a monologue about how people like me are ruining the economy or starting useless wars, don't. First of all, i don't ruin the economy, i ruin people's lives. Second... Actually i do start wars, but still, shut up or go away._" He goes back to working on his machine.

Ash is getting more and more pissed at Richtofen. "_Look i have work to do to. So could you at least move over?_"

"_No._"

"_Why?_"

"_Because i need this, this, this, this, that, those, and this._" He points to parts of the desk, then a screwdriver, then something he doesn't really know what it is.

"_You're not even using those parts of the desk, there are giants spaces i can use. And that's my cleaning kit, why do you need my cleaning kit?_"

"_I don't know. But i found it, so its mine._"

"_No its not, its mine. My name is on it._" She points too her name on the box.

Richtofen blocks it with his hand. "_I don't see it._"

"_Look, either move over or get off because i'm ready to kick your-"_

"_Wait, shhhh-_" Richtofen puts his finger on Ash's lips. They both heard an electric noise coming from the machine. Richtofen looks closer and see's a spark. Its starts to get bigger and then consumes the machine. "_Get back! Everybody get back!_" He puts his arm on Ashley and pushes her away. Soon the spark becomes lightning, and the hanger becomes dark. Then in an instant, the lightning engulfs the whole hangar. Everyone covers their eyes, but when they look back. The hangar seems unaffected. Richtofen moves up close to his machine, with only a few spark coming out of it. _  
_

"_What the hell just happened?_" Ash asks with no idea of what just happened.

"_I don't know. Is anybody a zombie?_" He yells to anybody. There is no reply, as everyone looks fine. "_Guess not._" He grabs the machine to examine it. Nothing appears wrong, but Richtofen is not sure that its right either.

"_Sooo? Mind telling us what the hell just happened?_"

"_I don't know... Is there a computer i can use?_"

"_Why?_"

"_Because i need to further examine this. Something may have just used my machine to crossover into this universe. And i can only do so much with my human eye. At least until i get a microscopic eye. Then i could look at the detail on an ant without squinting. But i'm getting off_ _track._"

"_Um... Should i really trust you with a computer?_"

Richtofen takes a moment to think. "_No. Can i use something though?_"

"_You can use the Med-Bay._"

"_That'll do. Show me there, please?_"

Ashley signals a guard to bring Richtofen to the Med-Bay. He grabs the machine and before Richtofen follows the guard, he thinks he hears something. He disregards it and walks with the guard.

After a minute... A little girl is heard laughing. No one hears it, but its faint. Its a familiar laugh that Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo have heard all too many.

**Back with Shepard, he gets back to the hotel. Gianna is there waiting by a table. He walks up.**

"_Allow my to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs._"

"_Why is an Internal Affairs agent here?_"

"_The Executive Board knows about Anoleis' corruption. I've been undercover for six months. I want you to convince Qui'in to testify before the board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitable again._"

"_I need Qui'in garage pass to complete my mission._"

"_You help my investigation, i'll provide whatever you need. Favor for a favor._"

"_In the long run, it is better to remove the source of the problem._" Liara says.

"_Look, Shepard. I don't like this either. You spectres play it fast and loose with the law. That's bad for business._"

Shepard takes a moment. "_All right. I'll talk to Qui'in and see if i can convince him._"

"_Thank you. You know where i work. Come talk to me once you know if he'll play ball._" Gianna walks away.

**Shepard heads over to Qui'in. Still siting where he last saw him. **

"_Always a pleasure, spectre. Any news on that matter i asked you to look into?_"

"_I finished the job. But an Internal Affairs investigator contacted me. She wants you to testify against_ _Anoleis._"

"_Now that you have my property, you want to dictate how i use it? I have no interest in a public spectacle._"

"_Everyone on this station in chafing under Anoleis' extortion. You might end up a hero._"

"_My employers rely on the goodwill of the Executive Board to work here._"

"_If these 'executives' don't blame Anoleis for provoking this, they're fools. You should eat them._" Wrex says. Qui'in and Ghost just look at him.

"_Don't listen to him, he's not the best with advice. Look, either help us or don't, because i'm getting tired of running around here on a wild goose chase trying to get a damned pass._" Ghost is getting more and more agitated.

"_All right! It is obvious that i cannot dissuade you. Very well. I will testify. Make whatever arrangements you need with your contact. I will wait here._" Ghost has a sigh of relief.

**Shepard goes back to Anoleis' office to meet Gianna. She's at her desk, waiting for them.**

"_Spectre. Have you given any more consideration to my offer?_"

"_It took some persuasion, but Qui'in has agreed to testify._"

"_[sigh] That's a world of stress off my back. I'll take the evidence for safe transport. I didn't think you'd help me. Being a spectre and all. I guess some of you can be all right._"

"_Doesn't this help you? You don't seem particularly happy._"

"_I'm ecstatic. But right now, i just feel like a long day of work is ending. While you were working on Qui'in, i got you a garage pass. Be careful up there. I have an arrest to make. Wish i had time to change into something easy to move in. I hate skirts._" She walks into Anoleis' office. After a few minutes, she comes out with Anoleis in handcuffs.

"_This is an outrage! I'll see that you never work in this sector again!_"

"_Yeah, yeah. Get a move on._" They pass my Shepard.

"_You! Shepard! I demand you place this bitch under-_" Ghost walks up to Anoleis and punches him right in the face. Knocking him out cold.

"_Thanks for that. See you around the galaxy, Commander. I owe you a beer._" She drags Anoleis out of the room.

**Now that they finally have the pass, they head for the garage. The door is blocked by guards.**

"_Access to the garage is restricted._"

Shepard hands the pass. "_I have authorization. Excuse me._"

"_Yes, that's genuine. Drive safely. The weather's supposed to be pretty bad out in the Aleutsk Valley._" She steps aside, and opens the door. Shepard enters and finds nothing out of the ordinary. Until...

One of the metal containers is kicked open from the inside. And who should step out but geth ready to fight.

"_Of course. Everybody down!" _Ghost yells. He see's a get stalker about to hit Roach, but pushes him out of the way just time. They fight them off, just as Ms. Matsuo arrives with reinforcements.

"_What the- What are these things? Fan out and secure the area! No one gets in or out!_" She finds Shepard and points her gun at them, they raise her hands.

"_What did you do here, Commander?_"

"_Me? I'm the victim here! The geth attacked us._"

"_Geth? You expect me too- Where did they come from?_"

"_The asari bitch came with a bunch of cargo. They were probably packed in those." _Wrex butts in.

"_I don't believe that. We did thorough scans of those. There were no power sources, no element zero masses-"_

Ghost hits the gun out of Matsuo's hands, and holds her by the shoulders as hard as he can. "_We don't have time for this! You see the bodies?_" Ghost points to a body of geth. "_That proof enough? Now how many of those crates were shipped here?_" The guards start to point their guns of Ghost. Matsuo pushes him off her.

"_There are dozens of them. They're machines you could pack them tightly. [sigh] I must report to the Executive Board. If word gets out about loose geth, there may be an investor panic. Goodbye._" Matsuo leaves with the other guards.

Shepard heads to the front of the garage to find a Mako. They get in, and take off into the blizzard.

**Author's Note: Zombies have finally arrived. :) Leave a review and tell me any problems with the story.**


	8. The Rachni

**As they drive through the blizzard. They find other land vehicles that were destroyed or abandoned by other storms, along with the drivers bodies. But those bodies are still moving with glowing yellow eyes. Shepard, driving the mako, runs over them. **

"_The bloody Christ was that?_" Ghost asks. "_I think the same things we fought back in the offices._" Shepard says. "_Do you think there, 'zombies?" _Liara asks._ "I don't know. But when we get back to the Normandy, i think that guy Richtofen does._" They drive on.

They run into groups of geth guarding the road to the peak. They run them over, or shoot with the gun on top. Once they find and enter the peak, more guards of geth are at the door. But instead of fighting them, they're being beaten by groups of undead, which look to be the former guards of the peak. They sneak past both, and make it up a railing.

"_What happened here?_" Liara asks, while looking down at the geth. "_Shit happened._" Ghost says. Once they're further into the base, they find turrets facing the opposite direction, and appear to be offline. "_Why are the turrets facing the wrong way?"_ "_They want to keep their people in as much a they wanted to keep others out. Probably for the dead coming back._" Wrex says.

The more they explore the base, the more zombies and geth they fight. All while warming signals run through the whole building. Once halfway they hear a screeching noise. They all huddle with their backs against another, looking around the room. "_What was that?_ Asks Liara. "_Probably debris. Don't have a panic attack. I'll protect you._" Wrex says. "_Like hell debris makes that sound._" Ghost interrupts.

They all look up to find a giant bug like alien in a tub, screeching once again. _"What the hell!?_" Ghost yells out. In the blink of an eye, more of those bug like creatures appear. "_Shoot to kill!_" Shepard yells. On sync they all fire upon the bugs, and fire for what seems like an eternity, until their guns either run out or over-heat. "_What were those?_" Liara asks, looking over the bodies. "_An __infestation. And plenty more._" Ghost says, loading in the next magazine.

They find an elevator and go up one floor. Entering a room filled with red warning lights, and a round thing further up. "_Shepard. That is a backup power system for the station mainframe. If we can reboot it, it should bring power back to the rest of the facility." _Liara says, pointing to the circular thing. "_Would that be a smart idea? There are bugs and zombies everywhere, they cut of power so they couldn't get outside._" Ghost says.

"_If we are to find Benezia. We must go through the other parts of the station. And these doors will only open when power comes back."_ She points to doors seemingly locked. _"It is the only way._" Ghost takes a moment. "_Alright, let's do this. Were Oscar Mike._" "_What the hell does that mean?_" Wrex asks, but Ghost ignores him.

Shepard walks behind the mainframe to find a elevator that leads to the core. He heads down to try and restart it.

**Meanwhile!...**

"_WHAT!?... But how did she?... I didn't ask for her!... Yes i know i'm fucking up the timeline, but everything is still going the way it should... Look i'll fix this... No, i can, i just need more people... With all that help it should even things out, and give Shepard a chance... Yes, i will not interfere with anymore timelines until we need to... Thank you. Now all i need is..._"

**Back with Shepard...**

He's managed to fix the mainframe, and upon going back up, he meets Mira. "_It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. Would you like help?_" She asks. "_You're the virtual intelligence that runs this place?_" "_This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira.' May i asked your name?" _

_"Commander Shepard. I work for the Citadel's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."_

_"One moment, please. Council authority confirmed. You are entitled to secure access of all systems. Please note that queries relating to corporate secrets require privileged access. Privileged access is only available to Binary Helix executives. This system is ready to process queries. You may access me at any holographic interface within Peak 15."_

_"I need to find Matriarch Benezia."_

_"Lady Benezia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs. User alert! The tramway system is currently inoperable."__  
_

_"What's the situation here?"_

_"One moment, please. Diagnostics in progress. Critical failure: Main reactor shut down with emergency containment procedures. Manual restart required. Critical failure: Landing connections are disabled. Passenger tram systems are offline. Report complete. Do you have any additional systems status query?"_

_"Yeah. What the hell happened_ _Here?" _Ghost butts in.

_"I'm sorry. But i need a more specific query."_

"_Okay. What's with the bugs and zombies running around?"__  
_

_"I'm sorry. Inquiries related to our research require privileged access. Only executives of Binary Helix-" _

_"I get the point. You notice how she said research?"_ He says to Shepard.

_"That's all i need for now."  
_

_"Very well, Commander. Logging you out."_ She disappears.

They leave to restart the systems.

**Meanwhile, again...**

"_So how is he going to fuck things up again this time._"

"_He's probably gonna kill everyone there. Just like the last one."_

_"But he did not mean too, sir. His anger got the better of him."_

_"He called in an entire legion to wipe them out."_

_"It was all for a good cause, sir. We got what we needed anyway."_

_"But he wasted that entire group for some. Stupid world."  
_

_"At least we got the energy." _

_"We do not waste troops on what he considers crud. It is your duty to only scout and find. Too think these worlds are personal playgrounds for you to frolic in, is a act against me and the objective."_

_"But yet you let him carry on."_

_"He will get what he deserves. But until then, i suggest you return to your duties."_

_"Yes, mam."_

_"Yes, mum."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

**And now back with Shepard...**

_"All systems are now active. Tram to rift station is no available."_ Mira says. They find the tram and ride it to the labs.


	9. Matriarch Benezia

**Arriving at the station, they find nothing out of the ordinary. No bodies or blood, and a few crates knocked over. Heading up an unlocked elevator, they're then greeted by three men holding guns. Two are behind crates boxed-up over each other, while the third is standing out in the open.**

"_Stand down."_ He says. The guards lower their guns and the third one walks up to Shepard. "_Sorry. We couldn't be sure what was on that tram."_

_"Can those things work a train's controls?"_

_"Hell if i know. I'm not assuming any-goddamn-thing. Look. your human, and that's enough that i won't shoot. But i'd like to know who you are."_

_"My name is Shepard. I'm a Spectre."_

_"Huh. I won't look a heavily-armed horse in the mouth. The aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there any more. The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."_

_"You were taken by surprise and had civilians to protect. You did a good job, Captain."_

_"Yeah? Sure as hell doesn't feel like it. The board sent an asari to clean up the mess. She went to the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."_

_"I'm not going to let any of your people die."_

_"All i can do is hold out here and protect the civilians. There's an emergency elevator out by the trams. This card will activate it. It can take you down to the hot labs." _He hands him the card_. "__Oh, if you need any first aid, Dr. Cohen's downstairs in the med bay."_

_"Are you sure the Matriarch is still in the hot labs?"_

_"She hasn't come back here. You came through central station, so she ain't there."_

_"How do you know she's not dead?"_ Wrex says.

"_She's a Matriarch. And had enough fire power to kill a thresher maw."_

_"What kind of Fire power?" _Ghost asks.

"_Three groups heavily armed. One were asari commandos, the other were synthetics, and the last were humans."_

_"Did the aliens come from inside the facility, or did they attack from outside?"_

_"You want my personal opinion? Labs like that exist to do stupid crap that gets people killed."_

_"And the zombies?"_

_"Zombies?"_

_"On the way here, dead staff started coming back with a hunger for flesh."_

_"All we have been fighting are bugs. Nothing else. But i wouldn't be surprised if they came from the labs too."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Good luck-"_ He's interrupted by the sound of screeching coming from beneath them. "_Hell! Man the perimeter!"_ He gets behind cover.

Shepard looks behind and find two aliens popping from the vent tunnel behind them. Ghost and Roach pull out their guns the fastest, killing the first bug. The second dies by the guards, not before spraying some sort of acid on the second guard, killing him.

"_Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group comes up the tram tunnel. It's actually better since we locked down the elevator."_

_"I do what ever i can."_

_"I don't know why they keep throwing themselves at our defenses. Even animals should learn not to stick their noses where it hurts."_ He walks over to the dead guard, and examines him.

Shepard takes that as his cue to head down to the hot labs and find benezia. Going down the second elevator, he finds a man siting on a chair all alone, with a nervous look on his face, and tapping his leg with his finger quickly.

"_Are you here to secure the situation?" _He asks. Shepard see's a name tag on him. Dr. Yaroslev Tartakovsky.

"_How are you holding up?"  
_

_"You must listen to me. If we do not contain our mistake, they will drop bombs from the battlestations. You understand?"_

_"You let these things out?"_

_"Ehh. I am only following the orders. Binary Helix found an egg. It was on a derelict, thousands of years drifting. This was rachni ship. inside they found many eggs in cryogenic suspension."_

_"A thousand-year-old egg hatched?"_

_"Yes. Very though, to be so long frozen. That it survived the centuries - this is __miraculous. Binary helix plan to clone rachni. Mass-produce them. Create an army. But when they get here, they find this egg is not a common rachni. It is a queen. After she lays eggs, they move her to rift station. They are thinking that without her, they can raise the babies to be obedient."_

_"Obviously, they were wrong."_

_"Ehh. This was exactly the wrong thing to do. I am thinking that without a queen, rachni do not develop properly. Her mind is shaping theirs. These rachni are uncontrollable."_

_"Then all we need to do is bring her here."_

_"No. I am sorry, but this will not work. These rachni are beyond saving. It is a sad thing, but they must be euthanized. I am thinking that the neutron purge must be set off." _

_"I'm not familiar with the purge system."_

_"It creates burst of neutron radiation. Kills everything within the station. Things beyond get genetic damage of varying degree."_

_"How do we set off the purge?"_

_"Arming controls are nearby. All you need to do is insert the key. Then i will give Mira destruction co-"_ A claw is stabbed through Tartakovsky's chest, spraying blood on Shepard. He's lifted in the air by the rachni, then thrown across the room. Shepard pulls out his pistol faster then everyone else, and shoots multiple times in the head, making sure its dead.

Shepard heads into the next room, finding a giant machine and terminal for Mira. Shepard turns it on. "_Connecting. I have full access to the facility, and i am at your disposal." _Mira says.

"_Mira. Activate the neutron purge."_

_"I'm sorry, but i can't do that without proper code authorization."  
_

_"Code input: 875-020-079. Code Omega local execution."_

_"Verified. Code Omega execution in 120 seconds."  
_

_"Let's get the hell outta here."_ Ghost says.

They start to run. But stop when entering the main room, they find what seem like hundreds of rachni filling the room, crawling out of the vents. They fight there way through, killing as many as possible. Roach gets injured when dodging an acid splat, that's just misses his arm, but disintegrates a patch of his outfit and burning his skin. Ghost grabs Roach's arm, puts it over his shoulder and runs for the elevator. Liara clears some rachni out of the way and flings them towards the others. Once they get in, Shepard presses the up button before a splash of acid hits him in the face, just blocked by the door.

They head back to where the civilians are. But find no one. There's no blood, or bodies. But their supplies seem to be gone, along with a few other boxes. "_Did they take the tram back to the outpost?" _Liara asks. "_If they did, at least we make a clear path for them. Hopefully they can take out the rest of the trouble."_ Ghost finds some Medi-gel and puts it on Roach's wound. Ghost gives him a look, and roach nods. "_Were good. Let's go."_ He says._  
_

Traveling further into the station, they find bodies of rachni with shells of modded bullets on the floor. A few Russian's get in their way trying to slow them down, but are made easy by the group, not standing that much of a chance. They reach what seems like the center of the station, where the room has a giant glass containment tank hanging, with a woman looking at it from the floor above.

"_You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair. Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemy's. I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrntation." _Benezia faces Shepard, with no emotion on her face. _  
_

"_Liara's here because she wants to be. Not because i asked her to."_

_"Indeed? What have you told him about me, Liara?"_

_"What could i say, mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should i explain how to kill you? What could i say?" _Liara screams. Her hands become fists, with a little Biotic powers glowing.

"_And you two. I have heard much about your mission to kill Makarov." _She looks at Ghost and Roach

_"And i've heard a lot about you. Killing you will be the second best thing about my time here." _Ghost acts more calmer then he has since he first got here.

"_Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have."_

_"I can't believe you'd kill you own daughter."_

_"I now realize that i should have been more stricter with her." _She uses her biotics to freeze them. Asari commandos run in from behind her, as she walks over to the queen. Liara uses her biotics to break them free, and takes cover behind some crates.

Taking out there guns, they start shooting the commandos. The commandos take cover, and fire back. All while Benezia stands next to the queen, just starring at her. Shepard kills one with a bullet to the throat. The other uses warp to weaken Wrex and Shepard. Two more commandos enter the room, one comes up behind Ghost catching him off guard. Liara shoots to commando, but hits the gun, knocking it away. Ghost trys to shoot, but his gun is pushed away, starting hand-to-hand combat.

Liara try's to shoot again, but doesn't have a clear shot. Wrex is shot in the stomach, and staggers to the ground. Roach covers Liara, while she gets Wrex behind cover. Shepard throws a grenade towards the two commandos, killing one but immobilizing the other. Ghost seems to have the upper hand, but is knocked off his feet by biotics. The commando is about to finish Ghost, when he sweeps one of her feet, knocking to the ground.

He scurries over to his gun, but the commando grabs him by the leg, and pulls him over. He managed to grab the butt of his gun which breaks off, leaking the coolant. He splashes her with it, blinding her. She starts to scream in pain, and within minutes falls dead. Ghost checks her face to reveal that the coolant turned to ice, and must have spread into her skull.

Benezia starts to use her biotics to open doors. Geth soldiers enter, and start to fire. Ghost grabs his gun, and puts the butt back in place. Shepard see's five geth huddled around firing at them. He chucks another grenade, this time aiming at the Fusion Containment Cell near them. When it explodes, fire engulfs all the geth, killing three, and wounding the rest. Liara kills one trying to get up, while Shepard kills the other on the ground.

Wrex gets back on his feet, and see's three more geth enter. He kills one with his shotgun, and Shepard kills the other from across the railing. Two more doors open, revealing four Russian's, a geth juggernaut, and a regular juggernaut. Shepard throws his last grenade at the Russian's, killing three. Ghost and Roach take on the regular, wasting two magazines with little effect. "_Last mag."_ Ghost says, loading his gun.

The juggernaut pins Ghost and Roach with suppression. Ghost has glance at a Containment Cell next to the jug. Once it starts to reload, ghost jumps out and fires at the Cell. The explosion takes out the jug's shield, stunning him. Ghost and Roach shoot at its head, and within seconds becomes mush. Shepard is blocked by the geth juggernaut, firing at top speed, with three remaining enemies right behind. Liara and Wrex are busy with one final group entering, a combination of geth, commandos, and Russian's.

Liara uses her biotics to warp them, then floats them in mid-air. Wrex kills the ones floating, and Liara shoots a Russian, now quickly bleeding out. Shepard with no way out, and the geth jug still not stopping. Roach comes out from behind them, killing the three. The geth jug turns around, and Shepard shoots it in the head, but has no effect. It tries to turn to Shepard, but Ghost appears with a new mag looted from one of the Russian's. He fires, and the jug tries to turn to him, but all the gun-fire starts to take effect. Eventually its armor is pierced and falls dead.

With all enemies dead, they run back up to Benezia. They find her, she looks dazed and disoriented, staggering and barley able to stand. "_This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."_

_"The rachni didn't cooperate with you. Why should i?"_

_"I will not betray him. You will- You..."_ Benezia is about to pass out, when. She stand straight up, turns around to Shepard, and looks afraid. "_You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."_

_"Why are you able to break free of his control now?"_

_"I sealed a part of my mind away from the indoctrination. Saving it for a moment when i could help destroy him. It will not last long."_

_"So you could turn on me again?"_

_"Yes. But it would not be my will, Shepard. People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power extraordinary."_

_"Sovereign's not like other ships. Where did it come from?"_

_"I cannot say. The geth did not build it. Its technology is far more advanced than that of any known species. The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought i was strong enough to resist. Instead, i became a willing tool, eager to serve. He sent me here to find the location of the Mu relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago."_

_"How does something that big go missing?"_

_"Four thousand years ago, a star nearby went supernova. The shockwave propelled the relay out of its system, but did not damage it. Its precise vector and speed are impossible to determine. As millennia passed, the nebula created by the nova enveloped the relay. It is hard to find any cold object in interstellar space. Particularly something swathed in hot dust and radiation."_

_"Someone on Noveria found it?"_

_"Two thousand years ago, the rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. The rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the relay from the queen's mind. I was not gentle."_

_"What about Makarov? What does he get in all this?"_ Ghost asks.

"_He was promised the modded weapons, along with a small shipment of missiles, that could destroy a large city."_

_"But why does he need those things? He's trapped here like us."_

_"That is not true. Saren has found away to transport people from here to the past."_

_"He has a time machine?" _Shepard is in disbelief on the comment.

"_Yes. I know it is hard to believe but, his ship had blueprints detailing how to create a teleporter. He thought he could change them into a time machine with the help of the best scientists he could buy."_

_"but that's impossible. A time machine is absurd, even in this situation."_

_"We knew we were doing the impossible. That's why we could not get it to work. That's when 'he' showed up."_

_"Who's 'he?"_

_"An unknown man managed to find his way into the facility where we kept the machine. He said he could modify it to not only travel back in time, but into other universes."_

_"So your saying that this guy has not only created a time machine, but he also found a way to travel to other universes?" _Ghost says.

_"When you put in bluntly. Yes."_

_"Now, i have a headache."_

_"I'm guessing 'he' also created the modded weapons?" _Shepard asks.

"_His technology is beyond anything i have ever seem. Even more then Saren's. He must have come here the same way you two did."_ She points to Ghost and Roach.

"_But why bring us here? And Makarov? And the guns?" _Ghost asks.

"_I don't know. I was never apart of their 'meetings."_

_"What about the zombies?"_ Shepard asks.

_"I'm sorry. I can feel the indoctrination coming back. I do not have much time."_

_"You can still make it right. Give me the information."_

_"I was not myself, but- should have been stronger." _She walks up to Shepard. And hands him an OSD. "_I transcribed the data to this OSD. Take it. Please._" She backs away from him.

"_Knowing the relay's location is not enough. Do you know where he planned to go from there?" _Liara asks.

"_Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. But you must find out quickly. I transmitted coordinates to him before you arrived. You have to stop- Me. I can't- His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spin. You should- Uh, you should-" _

_"Mother! I- Don't leave! Fight him!" _Liara screams.

"_You've always made me proud, Liara." _Tears appear from both Liara and Benezia. Then she collapses on a console. Benezia gets up, and turns around. "_Di-" _As soon as she turns around, Ghost walks right up to her, grabs her shoulder, and slits her throat with knife at hand.

"_No!"_ Liara screams in shock. She uses her biotics to push Ghost over the railing, hitting it hard, with almost a cracking noise heard from his spin. He falls to the lower floor. Hitting head first, with another cracking noise from the neck and head.

Liara grabs her mother, as she falls dead on the floor, with blood spraying from the throat. Roach reacts by pointing his gun at Liara. Shepard knocks the gun out of his hands, then elbows him in the face, falling to the ground. Wrex takes out his gun, keeping Roach on the floor with his hands up.

Liara sobs and cries as hard as she could. Shepard slowly walks up to her, about to comfort her. "_Get away!" _She pushes Shepard away from her using biotics, flying him back a few inches, along with Wrex. She looks at her mother, and Benezia has one more look at her daughter, then her eyes role back, with no signs of life left.

Liara cry's more. She looks up to she her reflection on the queens cage. She looks behind and see's Shepard getting up, looking at her. Without warning, Liara jumps off the railing and lands the second floor, then runs to the nearest door she see's. "_Liara wait!-" _Shepard cases after her. With no such luck on catching up.

Liara enters the room where the guards were killed. She trips. When she looks, she see's Russian soldiers all around the room. Along with the civilian's that were being protected. She gets up and is surrounded by the soldiers.

"_Greetings. Dr. T'Soni." _Appearing behind the soldiers is makarov, wearing snow gear with his hands behind his back. "_I hope to get to know you more over the next few days."_ Liara looks behind her, and is knocked out by the butt of a gun. Two men pick her up and carries her out of the room.

_"What about us?"_ One of the civilians ask. "_What about you?"_ Makarov pulls out a modded pistol, and shoots the man in the head, leaving a gaping hole with smoke coming out. The others are killed in cold blood.

Shepard hears the screams, and runs towards them. He enters and finds what has happened. one soldier see's him and fires. Shepard gets behind cover, and Makarov leaves with the others. Once they've left, he cases after. He finds them too late, as they use the tram to leave. Shepard has one look at Makarov, looking back. Anger.

Shepard goes back to Wrex and Roach, examining Ghost. "_Is he dead?"_ "_No, but he's badly hurt. His spin, skull, and neck are all broken. We need to get him to the ship."_ Wrex looks around behind him. "_Where's the kid?" "Makarov took her. And killed the civilians." "Crap. What now-" _Wrex pauses when he see's a commando behind Shepard. He pulls out his gun along with Shepard who notices.

She stops and doesn't speak for a few seconds. She is twitching, and is barley able to open her eyes. "_This one. Serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless." _

_"Musics? What?"_

_"Your way of communicating is strange. Flat. It does not color the air. When we speak, one moves all."_

_"This is going to be a fun conversation." _Wrex says.

"_We are the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are rachni."_

_"How are you speaking through her?" _He puts his gun away.

_"Our kind sing through touchings of thought. We pluck the strings, and the other understands. She is weak to urging. She has colors we have no names for. But she is ending. Her music is bittersweet. It is beautiful. You are not in harmony with those who hoped to control us. What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?"_

Shepard looks at the tank holding the queen. "_Shepard. There are acid tanks rigged up on that thing. Set them off. Millions of my ancestors died to put these things down. Don't let them come back." _

_"if i let you live, would you attack other races again?"_

_"No. We- I do not know what happened in the war. We only heard discordance, songs the color of oily shadows. We would seek a hidden place to teach our children harmony. If they understand, perhaps we would return. You have the power to free us, or return our people to the silence of memory. Which will you choose?"_

Shepard takes a few seconds to think things through. "_I won't destroy your entire race. You'll go free."_

_"Are you stupid? Your people didn't fight these bastards, so maybe you don't get it!" _Wrex says in anger.

"_Are we any better if we kill them off?"_

_"Do what you want. My people will clean up this mess later. Just like we did for the salarians."_

_"You will give us the chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."_

_"Great. Bugs are writing songs about you. Mark my words. You'll regret this."_

Shepard walks up to the console that controls the tank. He presses a few buttons, and the tank rises over to a room above. The commando falls dead, and Shepard gives one more look at the queen, before she leaves. "_Joker. This is Shepard. Were coming back. We have one wounded, and one missing. I'll explain when i get there, just prepare the medical team."_


End file.
